<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Confusion, Guilt, Anger, Pain by Pidgeon_Widgeon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039346">Confusion, Guilt, Anger, Pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon_Widgeon/pseuds/Pidgeon_Widgeon'>Pidgeon_Widgeon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Whump, Evasive Obi “know the truth? Me?”, Gen, I’m going to give them hugs (or at least try to), Let’s introduce the cast huh?, Oh and not to mention a very annoyed Kix, Post-Episode: s03e17 Ghosts of Mortis, Post-Episode: s04e15 Deception, Post-Episode: s04e22 Revenge, So everyone is stressed and depressed, So first up we’ve got Rex(what the heck is going on), Some council members but they aren’t important, They just need a big old group hug but STUPID CW WRITERS (incessant rambling), We’ve got panicked Ahsoka “what the heck happened”, at first the idea was crack and now it’s suddenly all angsty and stuff, post-Mortis, stressed Anakin “oh my god everyone’s gonna die.”</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:47:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27039346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon_Widgeon/pseuds/Pidgeon_Widgeon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the aftermath of Mortis, what happens? What is said to the Council to hide what REALLY went down? What does one upset Padawan do, scared for her future and feeling all alone? What does one chosen one do, confused about the blanks and panicked from a close call for his Padawan? What does one tired Jedi master do, injured and terrified of what he remembers when nobody else does? </p><p>What does one clone Captain do, when the three Jedi who are acting weird won’t kriffing talk to each other and it’s honestly getting kinda awkward? </p><p> </p><p>Looooots of H/C and hugs, but also lots of angst.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano, CT-7567 | Rex &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker &amp; Ahsoka Tano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>159</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So hello fellows nerds welcome to my deep dark hole! I live here on occasion. </p><p>So aHA I have finally got my kark together and made a fic on this site! And naturally, it’s clone wars, because MY CHILDREn. So feast your eyes on this bucketload of angst from my interpretation of what happened after the catastrophic Mortis arc because really there was no talking about it. </p><p>“Oh yeah Ahsoka died and Anakin went all wonky for a while and I got electrocuted and neither of them remember it but I do so that’s cool” like HONESTLY. </p><p>So watch me attempt to weave together a beautiful mix of H/C and angst like creamers mix together ice cream and caramel (chefs kiss)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rex didn’t necessarily need to wait in the hangar. But something was wrong. He wasn’t a Jedi, but instead his bad feelings came from instinct. There was definitely something wrong with the Jedi boarding the ship. </p><p>The words from a few minutes ago swirl through his head. </p><p>“We’ve been gone for more than a moment, Rex.” </p><p>What did that even mean? Where had they gone? </p><p>Somehow, Rex knew he wouldn’t like the answer. </p><p>The shuttle docked in the hangar. The hatch lowered to the ground with a puff of air. General Kenobi came out first. The man looked.... frazzled, and there was something else, but Rex couldn’t put his finger on it. He made his way over to Rex with a customary smile on his face. </p><p>“Ah, a pleasure to be aboard, Captain.” His eyes were shining, and he was looking around the hangar as if he’d never seen it....... of as if he’d thought he’d never see it again, the voice in the back of Rex’s mind. </p><p>It only then occurred to him that he hadn’t seen General Skywalker or Commander Tano yet. </p><p>“Glad to have you aboard, General. May I ask where-“ </p><p>He never got to finish that sentence, however, because a large squeal emanated from the ship. Rex’s heart immediately tightened, but softened again when we heard, “Master! Put me down, I’m not a youngling!” </p><p>Then General Skywalker walked out with Commander Tano literally draped across his shoulders. She was squirming in a way that made Rex think she was embarrassed, but didn’t manage to escape before General Skywalker reached him. </p><p>“Rex, there’s nothing more to be found here. Have the men put the ship into hyperspace. We’re headed back to Coruscant.” </p><p>Rex clasped his hands behind his back. “Yes sir!” He was going to turn and leave, but then the tall Jedi spoke again, but this time to Ahsoka. </p><p>“And you, Snips, I’m taking to the medbay.” Ahsoka groaned and Rex’s heart gave a weird thumping noise. Despite his initial doubts against the Padawan, she had quickly become a good friend, and now considered each other best friends. But still the question remained - Where had they gone? Why were they somewhere where they could get injured? Without the men there to watch out for the three of them?  </p><p>“Master! I’m fine!” Ahsoka protested, her head dangling upside down from her spot atop Skywalker’s shoulders. </p><p>“Ahsoka, you haven’t had food or water for three days, I’m making sure you get some fluids in you at least.” The response was a lie and Rex saw through it instantly. There was something to Skywalker’s tone that instantly told Rex that something wasn’t being said. </p><p>“Well, neither have you of Master Kenobi!” She pointed out, and Rex let out an internal sigh. Three malnourished and dehydrated Jedi? This should be fun. </p><p>“Well, we’re human. Your montrals need to stay healthy!” Skywalker explained with a cheerful smile on his face. Too cheerful. </p><p>“Ugh. Fiiine.” Ahsoka finally relented crossing her arms even when she was half dangling upside down. “Besides, I could really use a nap.....” </p><p>“Same here, I want to sleep for days on end!” Anakin chuckled, and they began walking out of the hangar. </p><p>Rex made to follow them, to update the navigation crew of their change in course to return to Coruscant, but then noticed that General Kenobi was still standing there, eyes unfocused. “Sir?” </p><p>“Huh?” The man asked, snapping back into reality. “Oh, my apologies Captain.” </p><p>“That’s alright, sir. If I may, what were you describing on the Holocall? You mentioned you’d been gone for a while. But it was only a moment here....” Rex trailed off, focusing on the facts he knew. No supplies for three days, yet they were gone momentarily to the clones. No sign of the distress signal they were looking for, yet it seemed the mission had already been completed. And everyone seemed to be skirting around some hidden truth. “Is this some weird Force-Kark, sir?” Rex finally added.</p><p>A chuckle escaped the bearded man. “Force-Kark indeed, Rex.” Then, softer: “Force-Kark indeed.” </p><p>Then he turned on his heel to go back to the ship and apparently refuel it for its next flight, and Rex was off to inform the navigation crew.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oh well kriff I really made a fic and sent it off I got he world like a child to reciprocate and grow. (Goodbye, my dear! Don’t remember to eat your veggies!) </p><p>..... what the kriff goes on in my mind at one in the morning honestly.</p><p>Anyway! On to important stuff. </p><p>So this is my first fic on this site, and I am totally up for criticism to improve my writing! (Grabs helmet) do your worst! </p><p>Aaaaand I have been stalking tumblr stuff to find Whumptober prompts but I can’t find the list.<br/>Also, is it too late to start Whumptober since October’s already like halfway done? I have time to do them since you know nothings really happening in our lives. And if It isn’t too late to start, can someone please send me the link to the prompt list so I can get cranking? </p><p>Also since I’ve never used AO3 before I was wondering if for longer fics you normally just type it in the website or write it elsewhere and copy/paste because I have some long fics cooking in the stove but if I can’t type it out at once I doubt my phones ability to keep it safe for me. </p><p>Thank you so much for making it this far! If you got here I respect you greatly, and it makes a ton! </p><p>Also I cannot write Rex so I hope he’s not OOC</p><p>I love getting comments so don’t be shy to chat!</p><p> </p><p>And now, notes specific to the chapter: </p><p>It’s a short one, sorry! It’s two am and I need to take breaks to complete this essay that’s due in about six hours. </p><p>This one is all from Rex’s confused POV, but we will be getting views from all our main characters, and maybe even a council member or two! </p><p>Next up: More tense truth-omission from everyone, and no comfort just yet. </p><p>Also: (watch me make up rules about the biology of montrals because Anakin needed a fake reason to haul Ahsoka to med bay without seeming suspicious) </p><p>I cannot promise when updates will come but for this fic I might try to crank a chapter out daily, depending on schoolwork.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: the deep thoughts of the Jedi.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s super short sorry! I am not having a great time right at the particular moment (life decided to kick my butt today and I’m too tired to write but still feel obliged to make a new chapter so here. </p><p> </p><p>Each of our disaster trio gets a little blurb to check on how their doing! I’m planning to dive into more about those in an upcoming update!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka had complained, originally, about being hauled off to the med bay like a sack of muja fruits. But there was nothing psychically wrong with her, she was completely and thoroughly exhausted. She hadn’t slept in what felt like days. What maybe was. The timing was a bit undefined, due to the large gap in her mementoes she knew that Anakin was hiding from. </p><p>It scared her, honestly. He wouldn’t speak about the subject, or he’d change the subject fast enough to concern her. So now, they both lay on separate med bay beds, each with a nutrient IV hooked to their arms. </p><p>“This was a bad idea.” Anakin huffed. He had been most displeased about the situation when he was told he’d have to stay for a while. </p><p>“I seem to recall it was your idea, Master.” Ahsoka huffed right back. </p><p>“You said you’d been gone to do some weird force-kark and have been gone for days. I think this requires at least a stay overnight.” Kix sternly stared down at them. </p><p>“But Kix!” Ahsoka indignantly shouted. “We have reports and stuff to do!” </p><p>“But I thought General Kenobi does all your reports.” Kix smirked. </p><p>“Ugh. Fine.” Ahsoka huffed, turning over and dimming her light before burrowing under the covers. She fell asleep almost instantly. </p><p>————</p><p>Anakin watched fondly as his Padawan snuck deeper into the warm looking pile of blankets. As much as he wanted to hug her and never let her out of his sight again (he remembered what had happened last time, how could he not? Her yellowed eyes.) he knew she needed the rest. </p><p>Her ordeal......</p><p>Anakin turned back to Kix. “Well, you’ve got us stuck here. How long until you drag Obi-Wan here as well?” </p><p>Kix looked slightly sheepish. “Well, actually, I can’t seem to find him. I’m pretty sure he’s avoiding me.” </p><p>“Well, that’s Obi-Wan for you. I’m sure he’s around. You know, maybe he’s getting some rest for once in his life.” </p><p>———— </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan was burning. He was sure everything was on fire, and it was just SO HOT and-</p><p>He awoke again, tossing his blankets off of him and onto a heap on the floor. His forehead was hot, even to him. Huh. He figured he should probably get that checked out. But it was slightly cooler now, and that was better. So he lay on the bed without blankets. </p><p>About a minute and a half later he was freezing. Shivering, and his teeth chattering, Obi-Wan snatched the blankets off the floor and almost desperately wrapped them around himself. </p><p>Much better. He was toasty and warm...... </p><p>Too warm. Again. And then he was burning again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok I am SORRY this took so long but the forces of nature decided it was time to torture me again with cramps and I haven’t slept for the past two days but I cranked this out for everyone! </p><p>Part of that is also I apologize for any typos because I’m kind of seeing double right now. </p><p>So Ahsoka is suspicious, Anakin’s moody, and what’s wrong with Obi-Wan? </p><p>Next up: our emotionally constipated Jedi try to have a “conversation.”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: Ahsoka’s interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>And so the brooding begins! First up, Ahsoka!. </p><p>So basically she broods and figures out on her own some of what happened. And Rex is supporting her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Despite having slept all night, Ahsoka had never felt more exhausted, although she supposed that could’ve been the dehydration. </p><p>She hoped that it was. </p><p>Because she didn’t want to know what else could have happened in the enormous gap in her memories. </p><p>One minute she was up in that... tower, chained to the wall, and then, the next.... she was being engulfed in a hug in the courtyard next to the palace. Then she was being treated like a kriffing youngling. Not being aloud to go with her masters to go do “mysterious things” as she had so subsequently named it. </p><p>They were both brooding as well. </p><p>Well, Anakin definitely was, going to take his emotions out on the training room. She hadn’t seen Master Obi-Wan since they arrived. </p><p>So she was eating. Kix, utterly confused as to the levels of dehydration and malnutrition they’ed experienced after just 3 days, had mentioned they needed to get back into a healthy routine, and Ahsoka had no qualms with that. </p><p>Of course, eating alone left the opportunity to brood some more. </p><p>Both her masters had been treating her like glass. Like she’d.... shatter. </p><p>When she had picked up Master Kenobi off the side of a cliff (a cliff, of all things!) on the ride to rescue Anakin, he had asked her about fifty questions. (Are you okay, did you run into Anakin, etc.) </p><p>And that was another thing! Anakin. He’d clearly been..... possessed, or something. And Master Obi-Wan had refused to talk about it to either of them. It had scared her so bad, seeing him like..... that. Was he okay? Was it gone? He had seemed the same, normal, but she almost wanted to treat him like glass like he was treating her. </p><p>Wait. </p><p>Like he was treating her like she was going to break. </p><p>The son had taken him. The son had taken her at one point too. And he clearly hadn’t remembered the event. She hadn’t remembered anything either. </p><p>Ahsoka’s fork dropped to her plate. Rex, who had just been walking over to join her, paused. </p><p>She wanted to throw up. She was going to kriffing throw up. Ahsoka stood quickly, too quickly, wobbled for a moment on her feet, before she broke into a sprint. </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>When awareness slipped back to her, she was exiting the fresher. Rex was right outside. </p><p>“Oh! Rex!” </p><p>“Are you alright, commander?” He asked, clearly concerned. </p><p>Ahsoka could feel the tears begin slipping out of her eyes again. She needed to talk about it, and she didn’t want to bother her masters. She needed someone who wasn’t connected to the force, who could understand in more black-and-white terms.</p><p>She shook her head, grabbed his wrist, and walking off to the engine levels. </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>The pair found themselves in the engine room. Rex gently helped her sit down against some pipes, then sat down next to her. </p><p>“Will you tell me what’s going on or do you just want to sit?” </p><p>“No, I- I have to tell someone.” </p><p>“Is this about what happened on your mission?” Rex asked, and Ahsoka’s head whipped up. “We kinda figured out that something pretty bad had happened, Little’un. We’ve been hoping someone would open up.” </p><p>Ahsoka let out a dry laugh, but there was no humor behind it. “Pretty bad, huh.... yeah, I’d say that’s a pretty good guess, Rexter.” Then she buried her face in her knees, and starting shaking. </p><p>Rex waited for her to speak, a comforting hand on her shoulder. Finally, she croaked, “When we went off the scanners..... we went.... somewhere.” </p><p>“It wasn’t a planet.. per se. It was kinda shaped like a big diamond. Anyway, we got sucked inside. When we woke up, the ship was already parked on a cliff.”  She sniffled, but continued. “I.....this place.... was so powerful in the force, there were floating rocks in certain places and stuff, it was so..... fresh. The air. It kinda reminded me of how the force feels in the gardens, actually. Then we met these..... three people. They weren’t human. They were.... the force, in a sense.” </p><p>Rex looked confused by this, so Ahsoka hurried to explain. </p><p>“It’s, um... like their auras? They seemed to be almost entirely made of the force. They were... like deities, in a sense.” </p><p>“Deities... of the force? I didn’t know that was a thing.” Rex mused, trying to keep her talking. Letting this go, whatever this was, would help. </p><p>“We didn’t either. But they glowed, and were super tall, and could use the force to a level we’ve never seen. There were three. The Father, the Daughter, and the Son. The daughter had teal hair, and was very.... light. She said she represented the light, in a sense. And consequently, the Son represented the dark.” Ahsoka shuddered at this. “I’m not quite sure about the father, though.”</p><p>A pause. A deep breath. </p><p>“When we arrived, the daughter came to greet us. She decided she was taking us to the father, and I suppose we decided to trust her, because of her inherent light. It was a pretty lengthy journey. The.. um.., seasons, change, with the time of day. So everything had just gone red and autumnal, and the cliff face we’re walking against crumbles.” </p><p>“We got separated. Master Obi-Wan and I got separated from the daughter and Anakin. We had to go back to the ship. And that’s when we met the son.” She shuddered again. </p><p>“He was just waiting for us, and he said a bunch of creepy things, mainly about Anakin’s destiny, or whatever, then left and told us to find shelter for the night. They have lethal winter storms every night.” </p><p>“That sounds troublesome.” Rex chuckled. </p><p>“You have no idea. So anyway, we spent the night in a cave, and in the morning, when the planet turned.... springtime again, we set out for the monastery that the others were headed for. But we didn’t get far before.....” </p><p>“Before what?” Rex gently prompted. </p><p>“Before the Daughter and the Son Kidnapped Master Obi-Wan and I.” Rex reared back in surprise, and Ahsoka nodded. “They brought us to the monastery though, which is where we were headed anyway, but it’s terrifying been flown around by these giant monsters.” </p><p>“.....flown?” </p><p>“Oh, yeah,  they could transform into these big creatures with wings.” Ahsoka then rested her head against Rex’s chest. “Anakin was already there, with the father. He didn’t know we were coming. So when we were brought in... the father asked for him to choose between us.” </p><p>“What?!” Rex exclaimed. Ahsoka nodded ruefully. </p><p>“They wanted to test is he was strong enough the free us both. And then Master Obi-Wan told him to save me and I- what if he had to choose? Then one of us would be dead!” </p><p>“So he didn’t end up choosing?” </p><p>“No, he was strong enough to do what they wanted, and we were all released and sent back home.” </p><p>“That doesn’t.... sound like three days, though.” </p><p>“It wasn’t. That was just the beginning.” </p><p>Rex wrapped her in a huge hug. “Well tell me the rest.” </p><p>And she did.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I am SORRY this was so late </p><p>As it turns out I was not having cramps I actually came down with a rather nasty stomach bug and finally feel well enough to write. Whoooops! </p><p> </p><p>Also I didn’t want to hurt Ahsoka too much cause she is adorable and also I can’t write her so she’s probably OOC. Also she is baby. </p><p>I mean Obi-Wan is baby too but nobody else seems to acknowledge that the man got electrocuted during that arc.  So it’s my job! </p><p>And the “story” of what happened is going to be told in three parts. Because people can’t talk about the part where they have missing memories! Next up is Anakin’s part!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Anakin’s interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin’s turn to brood and be angsty.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Um hi so apparently the end notes I used in chapter one got repeated in the last chapter but I have no clue how that happened and I can’t get rid of them any tips? </p><p>(Also I can’t figure out how to do italics on A03) </p><p>So Padme finally will make an appearance! Wooooo!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin Skywalker grumbled. He was exhausted from the training, and probably should’ve gotten some rest, but his mind was spinning too fast to even think about sleeping. </p><p>His mind was still moving too fast to process. </p><p>He took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. Ahsoka’s fine. She’s fine. </p><p>The mantra repeated in his head, because now he was requiring constant reminders that it was true. </p><p>His Padawan. She’d DIED. Then come back, but....... it still hurt. If he couldn’t protect her- </p><p>No, don’t think about it. </p><p>He wanted to talk to someone. No, he needed- </p><p>Couldn’t talk to Ahsoka, it was about her, and he hadn’t seen Obi-Wan since they arrived, and either way, Anakin doubted he’d understand. After all, it wasn’t his Padawan who turned dark and then proceeded to die. </p><p>He needed someone who wasn’t...... Padme. He needed to talk to Padme. </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>......”And so, we took off and everything was supposed to be fine, right?” He’s getting panicked again. </p><p>The hologram of Padme nodded, so gentle, so caring. </p><p>“And then, and then, the karking Son just.... jumps on the ship, snatches Ahsoka, and flies off!” </p><p>“What?” Padme asked, horrified. “Is she okay?” </p><p>“Well, now she is. So anyway, I panic, and then Obi-Wan and I both tried to pilot the ship, which went.... well about as well as you’d expect.” </p><p>“You crashed another ship? Everyone’s all right?” </p><p>“Oh, yep. All fine, but the ship needed repairs, so I decided to go after Ahsoka, and Obi-Wan went to go talk to father and see what he could do about it.” </p><p>Now came a pause, and a gentle nod from Padme, and he continued. </p><p>“So I get to the monastery, and she’s waiting there for me. But..... she’s not her. She’d been possessed. And she went dark. She was.... hateful, particularly at me. We fought. I won, obviously, she’s good, but not better than me yet.” </p><p>“So... what happened?” </p><p>“Obi-Wan showed up, and we keep fighting. Then he all of a sudden pulls out this sword... thing... that apparently can kill the son, and then Ahsoka just snatched it, and she gives it to the son, who’s all of a sudden right there, and the daughter and the father too, and then the son electrifies the father with red force lighting, which has gotta hurt a heck of a lot more than Dooku’s, but anyway, then the son did something to Ahsoka, and she just... collapses. She died, she kriffing died, Padme.” </p><p>“Oh.... ani.” </p><p>He can’t stop, let the silence continue. </p><p>“Then the son goes to stab the father but the daughter jumps in front of her, and then.... as she’s dying.... he used her last.... energy, or whatever to transfer life into Ahsoka, and she woke up completely fine. Back to normal, everything.... but it scared me...... </p><p>.......and it wasn’t the end either.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“I seem to have a memory lapse of what happened next.....” </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>After he’s done, he feels slightly lighter. Then he runs into Ahsoka. </p><p>“Umm, Master! I wanted to see you! I was just up at the bridge, and we got a call from the council, and they were wondering why Master Kenobi hasn’t turned in his report yet, and I-I I didn’t know, so I was just coming to find you.” </p><p>That was odd. Obi-Wan always turned in his reports. Maybe he was as co fused as they were. </p><p>“Well, Snips, I guess we’ll have to go find him. Come on, let’s pay the old man a visit.” </p><p>He lovingly drapes an arm around her shoulders, and they begin walking off towards Obi-Wan’s room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5. Obi-Wan’s interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Haha now let’s get to the DRAMA.</p><p>Me: *snatches Obi-Wan* IMMA ANGST YOU NOW.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was..... so exhausted. Everything hurt. The world was fire and ice all at the same time. </p><p>Wow, I rather dislike force lightning. </p><p>These were the thoughts passing through Obi-Wan Kenobi’s brain at the moment. </p><p>He thinks the wounds have gotten infected. They’re swollen and bright red, and they hurt, so, so much. That isn’t good. But he can’t go to medbay. Because this is Anakin’s ship, and if he sees a medic, Anakin and Ahsoka will undoubtedly find out, and then there’ll be questions, the pity, the questions. </p><p>He doesn’t think he can tell Anakin what happened. He’d be rather upset. </p><p>He didn’t know he’d been controlled. And even though it wasn’t his fault, he shudders to think what Anakin would say if he found out that he’d stood by and watched as the Son electrocuted Obi-Wan. </p><p>Nonono it wasn’t him. It wasn’t. </p><p>And he couldn’t go to the halls once they returned to Coruscant, either. They’d just tell Anakin and keep him off active duty. And he wanted to go back. Needed to. </p><p>Obi-Wan grumbled and burrowed even deeper beneath the blankets. Then suddenly he heard the door to his room slide open. </p><p>“Obi-Wan? You in here?” Anakin. Of course it’s Anakin. </p><p>Was he projecting? Did Anakin come to find the truth? Oh, he’d be so cross when he found out Obi-Wan had glossed over the truth. </p><p>“In here!” He called out, throat rasping. “I’ll be out in a few moments!” After running a come through his hair, and pulling on a pair of tunics, he exited his room to find Anakin and Ahsoka curled up on the couch, waiting for him. </p><p>“Ah, yes, what did you two need?” Obi-Wan asked as he began making a pot of tea. </p><p>“Um, well the council started snapping at our heels for your report, and I know you usually like to get them done right away. Is everything alright? I don’t think I’ve ever seen you get up this late before.” </p><p>“Oh yes, I’m just..... not entirely sure what to write in the report.” </p><p>“Figured.” Ahsoka piped up. “Besides, we’re long overdue for a talk. All three of us. And now both her masters began to feel nervous. </p><p>This should be fun.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SORRY ITS SO TINY AND SHORT BUT I PROMISED MYSELF ID POST BY MIDNIGHT AND I RAN OUT OF TIME! </p><p>Next up: they talk, but everyone’s still cagey. </p><p>Next one will be substantial, I promise.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6: Truth. (Oh, and lies and deceit)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>People finally chat about some stuff. </p><p>And they don’t talk about other things.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan brought steaming cups of tea for everyone. Ahsoka dropped several spoonfuls of sugar into Hera, and the Anakin took it and poured way too much into his own cup. Obi-Wan took a single spoonful and rolled his eyes at their antics. </p><p>“Alright. It’s become apparent we need to talk. I’m sure you both have questions.... so do I. But it is a fact that I do need to know how much of.... that.... you want me to include in my council report.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Anakin said before taking a big gulp of tea, before coughing at the heat and practically choking. “So..... where to start?” </p><p>“Maybe at the beginning?” Ahsoka suggested. “Let’s start at the part where we got separated, because clearly we’re all missing something.” </p><p>“Alright. That makes sense. So, we’ll start with when the cliff collapsed. After we separated, Ahsoka and I began making our way back the way we came.” Obi-Wan began. </p><p>“Woah,woah, woah.” Ahsoka interrupted, grabbing the blanket from the back of the sofa and pulling it around herself. “You skipped the part where I saved you from falling off the cliff.” </p><p>“Oh right.” Obi-Wan chuckled, ignoring how Anakin jumped in surprise. “Ah, what did you do, Anakin?” </p><p>“Right. You guys remember the monastery where we met up?” After they nodded, Anakin continued. “Okay, so the daughter and I went there. I met the father, which was.... pretty uneventful, actually. Then I went to bed.” Anakin finished. It appeared the first day was somehow the least eventful. </p><p>“Our turn.” Ahsoka piped up. She sat up, and glanced at Anakin. “Um, when we got back to where we landed, the ship was gone. Instead.... was the Son. He......” She trailed off, and Anakin hugged her again. “He wanted to find you, and once he realized you weren’t here, he warned us to find shelter, and then took off. We made a fire in a cave and slept.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Anakin mumbled. There was an awkward silence as everyone figured out what to say next. “There was...” he was fumbling over his words. “A, um, well, a dark side illusion, and I kind of got a teeny bit upset... and confronted the father about it.” </p><p>“Which I’m guessing means he stuck his lightsaber in his face.” Ahsoka jibed. “I also.... experienced one.” She mumbled. It.... was a future version of myself.” She mumbled. She said I was susceptible to the dark side and I-“ </p><p>She got cut off when Anakin hugged her again. “It’s okay, Snips. We’ll look more at that later.” </p><p>A moment of silence. </p><p>“I saw my mom.” Anakin said. Nobody acknowledged his words. “But it was a dark side illusion, nothing more.”</p><p>Everyone was pulled into their own problems and thoughts for a moment. </p><p>“I saw my Master.” That was a Obi-Wan, in a very small voice. “He was worried about Anakin, and warned me we should go find you.” Anakin blinked. Something seemed off about that. That should’ve been a heartfelt reunion... </p><p>“So that’s exactly what we did, in the morning.” Ahsoka clarified. “As soon as the planet renewed, we set off towards you. And then......” </p><p>“That’s when they kidnapped you?” Anakin asks. Obi-Wan nodded, absently rubbing his arm where the Daughter’s claws had snatched him off the ground. “Well, we all know what happened after that.” </p><p>He was referring to the bit where he was told to choose between the two people he knew he could never lose, but wasn’t really excited about the idea of going over that. Then again, Anakin wasn’t really excited to talk about the rest of it, either. </p><p>“And then it got complicated.” Obi-Wan mumbled. </p><p>“What’s complicated about it?” Ahsoka whispered, burrowing deeper in the blanket. “I think I already know what you two are hiding.” Anakin jumped in surprise. </p><p>“You do? You remember?” </p><p>“Well, no.. but it isn’t that hard to figure out. I turned dark, didn’t I?” She’s so quiet, and it breaks both the other Jedi’s hearts. </p><p>“Wasn’t you, Snips.” Anakin soothed, and they both hugged her again. </p><p>Silence reigned as Ahsoka tried not to tear up at the kindness being shown to her. She felt..... empty, horrified at herself in a way she hadn’t known before.  “So... what happened? How did that... happen, and how did I come back?” </p><p>Anakin sighed. “Well, after you got snatched we tried to follow you.” </p><p>“Oh, I remember that part! You crashed, didn’t you?” </p><p>“That was not my fault.” Anakin grumbled, glad to bring a bit of humor back into the room, even if it was at his own expense. </p><p>“Yes it was.” Obi-Wan sniped back. “I was flying just fine!” </p><p>“Yeah, but you need to have more faith. I totally wasn’t going to crash into the tower!” </p><p>“Based off your track record. I severely doubt that.” Obi-Wan poured more tea as he spoke. </p><p>“So, anyway-“ Anakin started, regretting the idea of making fun of himself. “After we crashed, I set off after you, and Obi-Wan went to find the Father so he could help us. I’m not exactly sure what happened there though. Nothing really happened before I saw both of you again.” </p><p>“So what happened to you, Master Obi-Wan?” Ahsoka asked. </p><p>“Ah, yes, well, I made it to the... throne room of sorts, in the monastery. I never did get to speak to the father, because there was a.... confrontation occurring. I arrived just in time for the son to blast the father down the stairs towards me with force lightning. He and the daughter had been fighting him. It was.... a very powerful battle.” </p><p>“That red force lightning? We saw the son use it later, didn’t we?” Anakin questioned. “Didn’t it nearly kill the father?” </p><p>“Yes, nearly.” Obi-Wan agreed. “It also nearly killed him this time, as well.” There he paused. If it could nearly kill a deity, then maybe he really should visit a medic. “Anyway, the son fled, and the Daughter put the father in a sort of healing trance, so I couldn’t ask him for help. I did ask the daughter for assistance, however, and she brought me to this cave. It was incredibly strong with the light side.”  </p><p>Anakin and Ahsoka were both on the edge of their seats. </p><p>“There was this altar, and there was blue fire all around it, and inside was a coil of metal. The daughter said she couldn’t retrieve it on her own, so I went. I’m not entirely sure what I could do that deities couldn’t, though. But as soon as I touched it, it turned into the sword.” He finished. “Then we came back to the monastery.” </p><p>“Oh! The one you grabbed during the battle?” </p><p>“Yes. When we got back, the son showed up again. The daughter and I were trying to stop the son, that why I had the sword, she wanted me to kill him.” After they nodded their understanding, Obi-Wan continued. “And, that quickly went south, and the Son directed me to the window.. and in the courtyard below was you two.” He smiled at them, despite the dark tone to his words. </p><p>“Oh, that’s you showed up during the battle!” Anakin blurted before he could stop himself. </p><p>“Battle?” What battle?” Ahsoka demanded. </p><p>“Oh, um......” Anakin started. </p><p>“Did I fight you two?” Ahsoka squeaked. At the look on their faces, she groaned. “Oh, no, I’m so sorry! Are you both okay?” </p><p>“Of course we are! You may be good, Snips, but you couldn’t beat both of us just yet.” </p><p>“Just you wait, Master.” She sniped back. “Someday I’ll be the one beating you in the training salle!” </p><p>“Oh sure!” Anakin shouted, but then smirked in a way that she knew was kind. </p><p>Then another thought came to her mind. “Wait.... if the deities were still up in the tower, then why were they there when I woke up?” </p><p>“Oh, they decided to show up, because the son wanted the sword I had.” Obi-Wan explained. </p><p>“I gave it to him, didn’t I? I’m sure he was using me for all kinds of dark things. But that still doesn’t explain how I woke up......” </p><p>Anakin and Obi-Wan shared a glance. This was the part they really didn’t want to tell her. The part where she died. </p><p>“The Daughter brought you back.” Anakin settled on, focusing on the most important part of the information.</p><p>“But when I woke up, the daughter was dead.” Ahsoka pointed out. Anakin wanted to curse at his stupidity. Shouldn’t have told her that. </p><p>“Well, the son accidentally stabbed her, and she was already dying, but wanted to save you first.” Obi-Wan said. </p><p>Ahsoka put her hands on her own stomach. “She used the rest of her life to save me? But why would she need to do that if-“ </p><p>Her eyes went wide, and she looked up at them. </p><p>“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” </p><p>They both nodded, already moving in to comfort her. </p><p>“I died..... huh.....” Then, to their surprise, she burst out in laughter. </p><p>“Snips?!?” Anakin questioned. </p><p>“I thought I’d done something really bad! For some reason, in the face of all that, going dark and everything... dying doesn’t seem so bad. People can die for several minutes and then come back! Master Obi-Wan, remember that holomovie we watched with the girl who was dead for like an hour and then woke up! Sure, it’s a rare occurrence, but....” Ahsoka laughed again. </p><p>“Not to mention drowning victims.” Obi-Wan piped up. “This one time when I was a Padawan, I nearly drowned, and I was down for a good five minutes before Qui-Gon managed to get me back!” He sounded almost... excited about the event, and Anakin gaped. </p><p>“You two.... okay, well in the future try not to die on me, alright?” Anakin checked. At their nods, he joined in the chuckling. </p><p>“Now tell me what happened to me.” Anakin finally said, tired of the pause. “I forget a bunch of what happened next. The last thing I remember is trying to repair the ship. And then waking up at the monastery as you two descended from the sky. So what am I missing?” </p><p>“Well, Anakin, you decided to go see the father and then go after the son on your own, which, frankly, wasn’t a great idea. Apparently the son managed to knock you out. Anyway, the father came to visit me and Ahsoka and told us what had happened. I left Ahsoka to deal with the ship and went to rescue you. Not to worry, you were completely fine. Then, the father took you to the monastery to make sure you were okay, and Ahsoka and I finished up the repairs. You woke up just as we arrived to pick you up. It’s really quite simple.” Obi-Wan finished, finishing his second cup of tea. </p><p>Anakin nodded acceptingly, but Ahsoka frowned. That was definitely not what happened. But she couldn’t tell if that was what he remembered or if he was lying, and she wouldn’t bring it up right now, because she didn’t want to start an argument. Why was Obi-Wan hiding the fact that Anakin went dark too? He had told her the truth, but why not Anakin? </p><p>“And after that, we left.” Anakin confirmed, oblivious to Ahsoka’s confusion. </p><p>“Yes. Thank you for bringing me up to speed on what happened. I think, for my council report, I’ll just tell them what occurred the first day of our stay there.” Obi-Wan decided. “Alright, why don’t you two go spar or something. I’ve got to write my report, and then I think I’m going to get some sleep.” They all stood up.  </p><p>“Didn’t you just get up?” Anakin asked. </p><p>“Ah, no, I was up all night trying to come up with what to say in my council report. I bid you farewell.” And with that Anakin and Ahsoka left. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan submitted his report to the council, and then as he walked in the kitchen for a cup of water, he finally let his exhaustion return. In all honesty, he had not been working on his council report all night. He had been trying to sleep the whole time, but those kriffing burns-</p><p>Just thinking about them made them hurt more. Biting back a hiss, he pulled the corner of his tunic aside. The lightning marks were still bright red, and looked like they were getting infected. Just prodding at one made pain shoot all through him. </p><p>Obi-Wan ran his hand under the cool faucet, trying to ignore it. If he was just a bit stronger, he could push through this. </p><p>The water was freezing. It was at that point that Obi-Wan realized just how hot he was. </p><p>“I might have a slight fever....” He thought, right before the darkness swallowed him whole.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up- these idiots try to return to normalcy. (Fail)</p><p> </p><p>Don’t forget to leave a review!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bad thoughts and feelings.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin and Ahsoka eat lunch and have a fun day. </p><p> </p><p>But something is wrong.....</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yay! Two chapters at once because I finally got the motivation to write!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I hate rations.” Anakin pouts. “When we get home, I’m making Obi-Wan make his famous dish.” </p><p>“Can’t wait!” Ahsoka chirped. “We still have a week until we get back though.... I’m already bored. We’ve been training for hours since we left Obi-Wan’s room, and it’s only dinner time!” </p><p>“You’re right.... wanna go watch a trashy holofilm?” Anakin asked. </p><p>“Um, YES?!?” Ahsoka yelled, and they both jumped up from their seats in the cafeteria and rushed off to their rooms. </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Several hours later, Anakin and Ahsoka were finally getting ready for bed. They had just stood up from the sofa when there was a sharp knock on the door. </p><p>“Coming!” Anakin shouted, then went to the door. Rex stood on the other side, with a datapad. “Oh. Rex. What do you need?” </p><p>“General, Commander. It’s the council again. They’d like to speak with you again.” </p><p>Anakin groaned, out loud. “Ughhhh. Can’t they just bug Obi-Wan for once? Let’s go, Snips.” </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Ahsoka knew Anakin disliked the council members except for Obi-Wan, but she thought it was a bit much to stand there outwardly glaring with his arms crossed. </p><p>“Masters.” </p><p>“Knight Skywalker. Earlier, we called Obi-Wan to discuss his report with us, and we convened the council, but he never showed up. We tried calling his comm, but there was no response.” Anakin furrowed his brow. </p><p>“So you want us to go over it instead?” Anakin asked. </p><p>Master Windu sighed. “No, we just wanted you to check on Obi-Wan. He hasn’t missed a meeting since the beginning of the war.”</p><p>“Maybe he’s just getting some rest for once. The reason he never sleeps is because of the constant meetings, so maybe he’s just taking a break! Force forbid that he screw up his perfect record!” Anakin snapped, before shutting off the hologram. </p><p>“Master I think they were just worried.” Ahsoka mentioned. </p><p>“Kriffing council, always putting their problems on me.” Anakin grumbled. “And now I have to go fetch Obi-Wan for them!” Then he stomped off towards Obi-Wan quarters. </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Anakin was steaming, but remembered to cool his jets before he went in Obi-Wan’s room, because force forbid he has emotions-</p><p>He enters the room before he can continue with that thought. It’s still bright in the main room, but Obi-Wan isn’t there. Huh. Weird. Obi-Wan rarely wasted energy like that. </p><p>“Faucet is on.” Ahsoka mumbled. Indeed, the sink was on. Anakin went to turn it off, and the second he rounded the corner of the counter, he gasped. </p><p>“Ahsoka, call the medbay. Let them know that I’m coming.” Then he dropped to his knees next to Obi-Wan, who lay on the floor, an empty glass curled in his hand. He was unconscious. </p><p>Ahsoka nodded and rushed out of the room. </p><p>“Obi-Wan?!? Are you there? What’s wrong?” Anakin could clearly see his friend was breathing, so what..... </p><p>Anakin touched his face and immediately pulled back. He was burning up. A fever. For it to have gotten this bad.... </p><p>He must’ve had it this morning when they were chatting. He didn’t say anything. </p><p>Anakin wanted to hit himself for not noticing sooner. Guilt roared through him. </p><p>The collar of his tunic was pushed aside, and Anakin noticed something underneath it. He looked. </p><p>His heart dropped into his stomach. Whatever this wound was, it was very red, irritated, infected, and swollen. </p><p>It actually looked like...... force lightning scars. Untreated ones.... but they were red. </p><p>The Son. He had red force lightning. A small jolt of annoyance runs through Anakin as he realizes that Obi-Wan hid something from him again. It will be anger later, he knows this, but his current worries are solely on getting Obi-Wan to the medbay. </p><p>Gently, he lifts his master into his arms. Obi-Wan makes an unconscious little whimper, and Anakin worries more. “Hey, hey, it’s okay master. I’ve got you. I’ll get you to the medbay, you’ll be alright.” Anakin’s words are more for himself than the person who can’t even hear him. </p><p>He ducks out into the hall. Ahsoka gasps at the sight of her grandmaster. “What happened?” She asks. </p><p>“He’s got a nasty fever. Higher than I’ve ever seen someone have.” </p><p>It’s a difficult truth for Anakin. A fever can kill someone, and so can untreated wounds. He’s been dealing with this for three days. What if he dies? Anakin’s throat is tight. Not this. Nonono. He’d already lost Ahsoka on this kriffed-up mission, he wasn’t losing Obi-Wan too. Kix came down the hallway with a gurney. </p><p>Anakin gently laid his Master on it, and then as a group they all took off towards the medbay. </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Anakin hadn’t spoken since they’d arrived. He and Ahsoka were forced to wait outside the medbay, until an hour later, when Kix let them in. Both of them were bouncing with energy, filled with fear. </p><p>Obi-Wan was in a thin medical outfit, hooked up to multiple different machines and IV’s and bandages covered his entire torso and back. </p><p>“General Skywalker.” Kix began. “I managed to drain the wounds and bandage them, but he’s got a very serious fever, and he’s in a great deal of danger. The upcoming days are important. Either his fever breaks.... or it doesn’t. I’ve really done all I can. It’s up to him now.”</p><p>Anakin has never been so terrified.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next up: Anakin stresses, Ahsoka realizes, Obi-Wan is still sick. </p><p> </p><p>Don’t forget to leave a review if you want!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Death-defying the dreamful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rex is so tired, Cody is loud and insistent. </p><p>Ahsoka is actually thinking about things and low key panics.</p><p>Anakin is also panicking (disaster children amirite) </p><p>Obi-Wan gets some kriffing sleep for once</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay I have zero motivation to write right now cause I have soooooo much schoolwork and no time to write. </p><p>Also I read a really good Obi-Wan gender swap AU and now I’m OBSESSED and want to write one but I already have three WIPS and more ideas to create eventually. </p><p>And I ughhhhhhh I need help. And sleep. </p><p> </p><p>But I will finish this, I promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ahsoka and Rex were sitting together again. Ahsoka was relaying the events that had occurred with Obi-Wan. His fever hadn’t broken yet. Anakin was still with him in the medbay. </p><p>“So..... he lied?” Rex asked. </p><p>“It just doesn’t make sense! There is literally no room in his story for him to get injured this badly!” Ahsoka shouted, burying her face in the Captain’s shoulder. </p><p>“But that isn’t the whole story.” Rex concluded.</p><p>“That’s what I’m trying to figure out. There’s no saying how cutting a small corner would affect the story as a whole.” </p><p>“I’ll go through it with you. What did he say the story was?” </p><p>“The Son knocked Anakin out and the father managed to stop him before anything happened.” </p><p>“And the real story? Or what you remember?” </p><p>“I remember that Anakin also turned, but I don’t see why Master Obi-Wan wouldn’t hide it from me when he so obviously wants to hide it from An-“ </p><p>Her brain stops. A horrible thought assaults her. It..... makes sense, but it can’t be, it can’t. </p><p>It fits, oh GODS, it fits. </p><p>Please, not let that be what happened. Why Master Obi-Wan had been avoiding them. Why he’d been sleeping so much. </p><p>Rex noticed her silence. “What is it?” He asked gently. </p><p>“I.....um..... I’m gonna go see how Skyguy and Master Obi-Wan are doing.</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p>“Rex, wait, what?” The hologram of Cody asks. “What’s happened?” </p><p>“Your idiot General, that’s what.” </p><p>“What happened now?” Cody asked, his position instantly shifting. “Do I need to bring the 212th?” </p><p>“REX! What’s wrong?” Cody demanded. </p><p>“He’s got himself nearly killed again and made my general go nuts! And now I have to deal with my panicked general, and Commander Tano’s got a lead on what happened, and she won’t tell me, and nobody got the chance to ask your general why he didn’t tell us before he passed out!” </p><p>“He passed out?” Cody clarified. </p><p>“You know your general. He’ll probably be fine. Codes, I’m so... tired. These kriffing Jedi...... I’ve had enough of crazy force-Kark.” </p><p>Cody managed to chuckle. “Get some rest. And keep me updated, vod.” Then his hologram winked out of exsistence. </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>“How is he, Skyguy?” </p><p>“Still feverish. He’s... um.... he keeps waking up and thinking he’s still a Padawan. I.........” </p><p>Ahsoka wrapped an arm around her Master as he trembled, and both of them glanced at the room behind them, where Obi-Wan was tossing in his sleep and mumbling something about beetles. </p><p>“He’ll be okay. I’m sure of it.” </p><p>There was silence for a moment. </p><p>“I need him to be. I can’t...... Soka, I can’t.....” </p><p>“I know.... I know......” Ahsoka whispered, soothing him. If she was right..... this conversation was making it even worse. </p><p>It took a few minutes before Anakin calmed down. Ahsoka figured she’d better ask now before anything happened. </p><p>“Master?” </p><p>“Yes Soka?” </p><p>“Um... I was just thinking... the whole.. dark side thing made me really nervous.” </p><p>“Oh... Snips.” Anakin pulled her even tighter in his hug. “I’m sorry, I promised we’d talk about it, but then...” </p><p>“No, no, its fine. I was just wondering if you could tell me a little more about what happened. Like.... did I develop crazy Sith powers, or something?” </p><p>Anakin chuckled. It was fake. Forced. “I mean, no crazy powers, no. You were a bit.... stronger. I mean, you’re great snips, and you will reach that level someday, but you aren’t strong enough yet for.. that fight. It was impressive though. You’ve got great things ahead, Snips.” </p><p>“Thanks, Master.” Ahsoka sniffled, her fears about Obi-Wan exaggerated, but her own doubts soothed.</p><p> </p><p>She left them, and went to her room shortly after. </p><p>She yanked out her holojournal, and went to a private doc. She wrote down her theory. The one that she dreaded so much. The one that fit... </p><p> </p><p>I think Master Anakin is the one who hurt Master Obi-Wan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Not a chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I realize I haven’t updated this in AGES and I really need to but I can’t decide on the plot right now so bear with me for a little. </p><p>And if you have opinions, let me know!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Recovery, Death, and what comes after</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Time skip from S3 of CW to S4! Short catch up chapter centered on Ahsoka and the events that follow Obi-Wan’s recovery.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AHA I finally came up with and end to the plot so I’m guessing there’ll only be a few more chapters but if the inspiration so strikes me I might come up with more but *shrugs*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s easy to forget, when it comes to Master Obi-Wan. With words of “I’m fine,” and the constant brushing off of Anakin’s concerns, even to the point where Anakin yells at him for not trusting him with what happened. (Ahsoka wasn’t supposed to hear that, but she’d been about to enter the room when she heard raised voices.) But everything eventually goes back to normal, and Ahsoka’s gotten entangled in her studies, and then the citadel mission, and then the trandoshans- </p><p> </p><p>Anyway, she’s been distracted. She’s already forgotten her fear and anxiousness about the Mortis situation by the time Umbara and Zygerria roll around, and if those missions didn’t screw her up, then the following one certainly did. </p><p>And so, Ahsoka didn’t think of the Mortis incident until after the Hardeen mission. Until after a throwaway comment from her master. </p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Anakin huffed at her, rolling his eyes as Obi-Wan passed, hair just growing back, in an imitation of a Padawan style, head down to all the scowls of the room around him. </p><p>“I can’t believe him.” Anakin hissed. “Sure, take a mission like that! That’s fine! But the fact that he was the one to hide it from us…. I can’t get over that. It was his idea to hurt us, Ahsoka.” </p><p>“Well, I don’t think…..” </p><p>“It’s like he’s trying to test me, or something! It’s like he’s trying to test me from going dark, or something! It’s…. Ugh! I’m a Jedi knight, I’m not the teenager he thinks I am! I can handle myself!” And then he stomps off, not noticing the apprentice he left behind. </p><p>Because Ahsoka hasn’t moved to follow him. No, she’s gone stock-still and pale. </p><p>She doesn’t know whether to cry, scream, or simply stare into the distance in horror. </p><p>Because she knows what this is about now. </p><p>Mortis.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin finally gets some sense knocked into him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay so I realized that I made this story confusing cause, y’know, this whole thing is a huge misunderstanding it seems, so I decided to show everyone what different people know! </p><p> </p><p>Anakin- Anakin doesn’t know what happened at all, and think that Obi-Wan, just... doesn’t trust him, and he’s being horrible and awful and a bad friend. (Anakin is an unreliable narrator btw, I do not agree with this at all.) </p><p>Ahsoka- Ahsoka thinks that Anakin is the one who force-lightninged Obi-Wan, which he didn’t, but given the context clues Ahsoka’s uncovered, it’s easy to see why she thinks so. Ahsoka also thinks that Obi-Wan is scared or apprehensive about this and that’s why he pulled the Hardeen Mess. </p><p>Obi-Wan- Obi-Wan doesn’t realize that Ahsoka remembers it, and isn’t worried about Anakin <br/>(too much). He’s slightly worried, but that isn’t why he did what he did. And he didn’t do it because he doesn’t care for his padawan’s or anything, (no Obi slander in my house) but I do think he had his reasons, and this is right after Umbara and Zygerria, so his mental state is clearly not doing to great, and I believe that a big part of his decision was his desire to help people and his leftover guilt from these events where he couldn’t protect others. Also he’s the youngest member on the council and doesn’t believe he’s worth being there, and I bet if the council told him to do something he would just to prove himself. (So as previously stated, I know Obi-Wan made a bad choice when it comes to Hardeen, but I don’t believe all the blame should be placed on him, and a huge reason he and Anakin grew apart is because neither of them knows the things about the other that would help him and I’ve noticed a lot of Anakin stans blame Obi-Wan for everything that went wrong ever but they both played a part in everything going wrong. Yes, Obi-Wan could’ve opened up more, but Anakin could’ve as well.) </p><p> </p><p>Wow I didn’t mean to rant that much about Obi-Wan but oh well. </p><p> </p><p>Also I finally learned how to use HTML so watch me shove way too much italics down your throats.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It takes a while, too long, for Ahsoka to get her courage and wits together. She knows that when Anakin hears what’s going on, he’s going to get emotional, and she knows Master Obi-Wan doesn’t need to deal with that right now, so she waits until she and Anakin have gone on another campaign and they are far away from Coruscant. </p><p>In hindsight, she should have done it sooner. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Anakin knows something up with Ahsoka, but she is a full blown teenager now, and Anakin wants to give her privacy. <em>Besides, there is no way I’m getting into a discussion about puberty.</em> If that’s what the case was. He didn’t really care. </p><p>That sounded horrible. But what he meant was… he just couldn’t deal with it all right now. Not now, after Anakin’s trust was shattered and everything had gone so horribly wrong. </p><p>Anakin was not mad. No, he was <em>livid.</em>  With <em>Obi-Wan</em>, of all people. The man he’d trusted so much for the larger part of his life. And he was so willing to throw it all away for a mission. </p><p>
  <em>Disgusting.</em>
</p><p>He never told Anakin anything! He never told Anakin what happened on Mortis, Zigoola, he didn’t tell him what happened to him on Zygerria, and a thousand other times where he just…. neglected to tell Anakin what was really going on. </p><p>
  <em>Do I mean nothing? Does my entire apprenticeship mean nothing?</em>
</p><p>And now he’s trying to fix it. He could feel Obi-Wan trying to get to him through the force, a steady thrumming against his shields of <em>Anakin, Anakin, Anakin.</em>  </p><p>Anakin had him locked out of his mind by durasteel shields. <em>You aren’t fixing this so easily.</em> </p><p>“You’re skulking again.” This from Ahsoka, who was standing in front of him, arms crossed. </p><p>“What?” Anakin dumbly replied, still disoriented from being so harshly broken out of his sulk. </p><p>Ahsoka seemed to endure some mental battle, before sighing and looking at him, expression stern. “Come.” </p><p>She harshly grabbed his wrist and stomped off towards their quarters. Anakin followed, confused. </p><p>———</p><p>Ahsoka slammed the door shut and pushed him down into a chair in the living space between their rooms. </p><p>“I am <em>done</em>. I am <em>done</em> watching you and Master Obi-Wan tear each other apart.” Then she seemed to wilt. “At least not when I know something you don’t.” </p><p>Anakin paused. “Wait, what?” </p><p>“I think I know why Obi-Wan didn’t tell you about—“ </p><p>And the anger is back. “Yeah, because he doesn’t give a <em>kark</em> about me! Because you and I are just toys to him, and he doesn’t care about our emotions—“ </p><p>“HE’S SCARED!” Ahsoka finally yelled. Anakin stopped. Ahsoka sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. “I… I think he’s scared.” She whispered, her fight and anger clearly draining. </p><p>Anakin sat quietly, waiting. Then he took a deep breath and wrapped his Padawan in a hug. “Deep breaths.” </p><p>A moment later, he leaned back. “Okay. Start over. What’s going on?” </p><p>“I know what happened on Mortis.” Ahsoka finally whispered. </p><p>That was <em>not</em> what Anakin was expecting. “What?”</p><p>“Something else happened on Mortis, and when we were talking about it after, I didn’t say anything because if nobody else mentioned it I figured he just didn’t remember and I was just trying to help but now I think he knew too and that just makes all this worse-“ She was rambling again, and Anakin couldn’t figure out what she was trying to say. He pushed this feeling across their bond.</p><p><em>Deep breaths, Padawan.</em> She visibly calmed down again. </p><p>“You said that you felt like Obi-Wan was testing you for darkness.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Anakin said. </p><p>“When you’d gone missing on Mortis, and Obi-Wan went after you, he said that you’d just been knocked unconscious.” </p><p>“Yeah.” Anakin repeated, his sense of dread increasing. </p><p>“That wasn’t the truth at all. Shortly after he went after you, Obi-Wan commed me and said that… that you’d joined him and I had to disable the ship and escape.” </p><p><em>“What!?!”</em> Anakin cried. “Wait, I <em>joined</em> him? What are you talking about?” </p><p>“I don’t know what happened, but about 10 seconds later you stomped in the ship. I jumped out before you could see me and took your speeder back to rescue Obi-Wan. When we got to the monastery…. Well I assume the father managed to…. fix you, or whatever, but by the time Master Obi-Wan and I got there, you were already back to normal.” Ahsoka then buried her face in his shoulder, and Anakin instinctively patted her back, even through his shock. </p><p>“I mean… thank you for telling me, Snips, but I don’t see how this is supposed to make me <em>less</em> angry with Obi-Wan. Because if what you’re saying really happened… then he’s just hiding that from me too!” Anakin furrowed his brow just thinking about it. </p><p>Ahsoka shook her head. “What happened when we got back?” She said calmly, yet also apprehensively. </p><p>Anakin pondered for a moment. “We trained, talked with Obi-Wan, he got sick- wait, do you know what happened to him about his injuries too?” </p><p>Ahsoka facepalmed- <em>literally facepalmed</em>. “You are so stupid sometimes.” </p><p>“Hey!” </p><p>Ahsoka took another deep breath, but this time it wasn’t to calm herself down, more a way to prepare with the emotions that were sure to come. “You and him told me that I’d been possessed to the dark side. He didn’t tell you that you’d been possessed. He <em>also</em> didn’t tell you what happened to him. Connect the dots.” </p><p>“What does Obi-Wan not telling me what happened to him have anything to do with-“ </p><p>Anakin <em>froze.</em></p><p>
  <em>Because she couldn’t have just….</em>
</p><p>
  <em>That couldn’t have- </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What that would mean-</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I did it!?</em>
</p><p>“Wait, you think <em>I’m</em> the one that hurt him?!?” Anakin gasped, hard coming up to her shoulders.</p><p>Ahsoka nodded weakly. “Remember when he was in the medbay and told me that when I was possessed I was a little stronger..”</p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>“And I mean I couldn’t shoot lightning or anything but if anyone could do it, it’d be you..” </p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>“And how Master Obi-Wan was avoiding us after we left Mortis, although I didn’t realize it at the time…” </p><p>
  <em>No.</em>
</p><p>Anakin’s mind is a mess, not fully comprehending yet, not fully….</p><p>“Well, what do I do now?” Anakin hissed, standing up hurriedly and pacing around the room. “I mean I’m still upset but <em>I</em> hurt him and if <em>I</em> ruined his trust first maybe I should say <em>something</em> but what if it <em>isn’t</em> that and he just did it for some other reason because faking your death seems a <em>bit</em> much and at the same time I <em>know</em> how Obi-Wan is about duty but-“ </p><p>“Why don’t you just <em>ask</em> him?” Ahsoka murmured. </p><p>“Great!” Anakin mused, sitting on the floor to open his bond to Obi-Wan up again. </p><p>Right before he let down his shields, he heard Ahsoka say, “I meant when we got back, but that works-“</p><p>But then he couldn’t hear Ahsoka. Because he was receiving all that had piled up across the bond since he’d closed it. The calls of <em>Anakin, Anakin, Anakin</em>, across the bond hadn’t been Obi-Wan trying to get under his skin. </p><p>They’d been cries for <em>help.</em> </p><p>Obi-Wan’s force signature was entrenched in <em>pain</em> and <em>fear.</em> </p><p>He was unconscious, Anakin could tell, but there was something else,  the calls for help. Something fearful, uttered in that familiar voice. </p><p>
  <em>He’s alive….</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wanna take a guess what’s going on? </p><p>Let me give you a hint. He’s got two limbs, a knack for acting like he belongs in a Shakespearean tragedy, and a very deep hatred for one Jedi Master.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin is stressed, Obi-Wan is slightly dead, Ventress is perpetually annoyed with everyone and everything, Ahsoka is a bean and I love her, Mace is very very tired of having to deal with Obi-Wan, and Padme would <em>really</em> just like some sleep.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I’ve returned from the netherworld! </p><p>Also known as “I got involved in hyperfixating for marvel and got stuck in an argument with someone that scared me into not writing for a while, but a wonderful comment left on the last chapter got me out of my funk! So, thanks, person-whose-name-I-can’t-remember-and-I-don’t-feel-like-checking.</p><p>I feel like this chapter is odd and OC for about like five different people, so please criticize my work if you give me tips to help in the future!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s well known through the Jedi temple, that if Anakin Skywalker is storming down the hallways with that <em>look</em> in his eyes, the best thing to do is simply <em>get out of his way.</em></p><p>Unfortunately for Mace Windu, Skywalker was headed for him, so he would undoubtedly be having a very uncomfortable conversation today. <em>What’d I do now, Skywalker?</em></p><p>“Where’s Obi-Wan?” Is all that Skywalker says, as Padawan Tano rushes up to them in her attempt to catch up. <em>Oh, please let this be for some reason other than-</em></p><p>“Why do you ask?” He questions, trying not to reveal his pounding heart. </p><p>“He’s in danger, I can feel it. Where is he?” </p><p><em>Oh, stars, Obi-Wan, why did you insist on going after a Sith Lord alone? Why the heck would I allow that?</em>  </p><p>“He’s on a mission.” Was all that the Jedi Master seemed to be able to say. </p><p>“What mission? I thought Obi-Wan was still on leave.” </p><p>“He’s supposed to be.” Mace offhandedly mentioned. “Something came up.” </p><p>“What came up?” This was from Padawan Tano, much calmer than her master. </p><p>Windu glanced around, noticing the curious onlookers, and gestures for the duo to follow them. “We can’t discuss it here. Follow me.” </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>It was even worse than Anakin thought. <em>Darth Maul. Holy crap.</em> </p><p>The hologram of the menacing half-Sith was imprinted on the back of his eyelids. Ahsoka was fidgeting, from across the comm room. Master Windu turned off the hologram. There was silence. </p><p>“So. Raydonia?” </p><p>“We already scanned the planet from here. No life-forms on the whole hemisphere. Wherever they are, it’s not Raydonia.” </p><p>
  <em>Somehow that’s worse. I can tell Obi-Wan is alive, but that’s got to mean he’s with Maul, and he’s in pain. What could Maul be doing to him? What is happening to him right now while I sit here and do nothing?</em>
</p><p>“Are we sending anyone to look on Raydonia for clues?” </p><p>“Master Plo was two systems over, he’s on his way there now.” </p><p>“And me?” Anakin sighed. </p><p>“If there were any clues as to where they are, I would send you out, but I just don’t think it’s a good idea. If we do find something, you can gather a force and leave almost immediately.” </p><p>“But if I’m out there-“ </p><p>“That’s a no, Skywalker. We need you and your bond to Obi-Wan here. For both your sakes.” And with that, he turned and left. </p><p>Anakin huffed, and stormed out, after spitting out a “I’m going to bed.” to Ahsoka. He wasn’t trying to be snappy at her, but he really didn’t care at the moment and knew she didn’t either. </p><p>His feet take him to a speeder on instinct, and he putters away from the Jedi temple.  </p><p> </p><p>———-———————</p><p> </p><p>Padme would honestly just like some <em>sleep</em>, thank you very much. It’s been an exhausting day, and she’s been bogged down with meetings. She could just sleep for hours. She has finally got in her nightgown, and, duties either completed or handed off to Threepio, collapsed into her bed. </p><p>She would’ve fallen asleep in about five minutes if the air vent above her bed hadn’t crashed into her bed with a loud bang. </p><p>She let out a screech and backed up against the headboard. </p><p>Then she caught a glimpse of the person hanging upside down from said air vent. </p><p>“Anakin?!?” She blurted. Why in the stars was her husband here? And in a vent, of all things! </p><p>“Padme, I’m thinking of doing a very bad thing for a very good reason. Help me.” </p><p>Padme, biting back the retort of <em>Don’t you do that every day</em>, sighed, and murmured, “Why don’t you extricate yourself from my ceiling and we can talk about it?” </p><p>Anakin flipped down to land on the bed, and whispered, “Sorry about that.” </p><p>“What are you doing up there anyway?” </p><p>“I had to sneak past a group of people downstairs. Figured I’d surprise you while I could.” Anakin flopped down on the bed next to her. </p><p>Padme took a sip of the water by her bedside, and sighed. “Alright. What’s wrong?” </p><p>“It’s Obi-Wan.” </p><p><em>Of course it is</em>, Padme wants to say. Padme understands, she does, that Anakin is mad at Obi-Wan, and don’t get her wrong, she is as well, but Padme understood the importance of the mission that had caused the rift between her husband and his best friend, and she also understood that Obi-Wan had not been a social person, ever. He probably hadn’t fully thought through the consequences, of how many people really cared for him. </p><p>“It’s not about that.” Anakin says, reading the look on her face. “I mean, it is, but not entirely about that. It’s… based off that, but it kind of grew into a much bigger problem and now Obi-Wan is in trouble.” </p><p>“He’s in trouble? How could he be in trouble? I thought he was on leave after the mission?” </p><p>Anakin sighed. Then he rocked on his heels. Then he buried his face in his hands, finally flopping backwards onto the bed next to her. </p><p>“So, remember Darth Maul?” He mentioned conversationally. </p><p>“Yes, I believe I do.” Padme said. “He did kill the person who brought you, me, and Obi-Wan together.” </p><p>“Yeah. That’s the thing.” Anakin grabbed a pen off the bedside table, fiddling with it between his fingers. “He’s still alive.” He mentioned flippantly. </p><p>“Wait, what?” Padme yelped. </p><p>“Well, apparently, Obi-Wan cutting him in half wasn’t enough to kill him and he’s spent about fifteen years become slowly cuckoo and becoming completely hell-bent on getting revenge on Obi-Wan.” Anakin was detached again, in that way he got when there were too many emotions that he didn’t have time to process. Or, conversely, too much time. Given that he was in front of her, she assumed it was the latter. </p><p>“Oh.” Padme murmured, gently rubbing Anakin’s head. </p><p>“Oh, yeah, and Obi-Wan’s missing. After he went to confront Maul. And I don’t know where in the galaxy he could be.” </p><p>“He’s….. missing?” </p><p>“Yeah. Maul called the temple and killed a bunch of people on holo, telling Obi-Wan to come alone. Or he’d kill more people.” </p><p>Padme stayed silent. </p><p>A laugh cut the air, high pitched and almost…. insane. </p><p>“It’s hilarious, you know. I <em>just got him back</em>. And now…. and now a crazy Sith Lord has him and he’s… alive? Probably? What does that do for me? Good, he’s alive? Well, he was dead last time, so who’s saying what’s even real?!? And now he’s probably being tortured and……” Anakin’s mech hand began to crush the pen. “I-I should have been here, Padme.” </p><p>“You couldn’t know this was going to happen. It isn’t your fault.”</p><p>“But I could’ve protected him. He was supposed to be on that campaign with me and Soka, did you know? He was supposed to be there. But we fought. I… I told him I didn’t want to see him so he took himself off the mission. <em>I’m</em> the reason he extended his leave. <em>I’m</em> the reason he was on Coruscant when Maul showed his ugly face.” </p><p>And Padme didn’t know what to say to that. She simply wrapped her arms around him, and let him cry into her shoulder. </p><p>“I… I c-can’t lose him again….. I can’t.” </p><p> </p><p>————————</p><p> </p><p>“So….. are you going to make it back to Coruscant or are you going to bleed out on my ship?” </p><p>Obi-Wan lifted his head off the floor. “I hardly think it’s your ship, my dear.”</p><p>Ventress rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. “Answer the question, Kenobi.” </p><p>“Well, if you’re going to be snappy about it, fine. I assure you, I will be alright.” As he said it, Obi-Wan felt dizzy, and laid back down. While he wasn’t actually bleeding out, he was certain there was quite a bit of internal bleeding. Not good. </p><p>“I don’t believe you. And I’m not going to sit here and watch you die.” As she said it, Ventress poked his leg with her booted foot. </p><p>“Be careful, or I might think you actually care.” He replied wryly. </p><p>“I don’t!” She hissed. “I just don’t want to get killed when your whelp comes in and sees me standing over your dead body.” </p><p>“It isn’t like he knows where we are anyway.” </p><p>“I thought you two were attached at the hip.” </p><p>“Ah, I suppose we were.” Obi-Wan didn’t mention the intense sadness saying that brought him. Ventress seemed to notice something was wrong but didn’t say anything. Obi-Wan lamely prodded the bond again, already knowing it wouldn’t work, because Anakin had shut him out-</p><p>
  <em>Master?!?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh, thank the stars. Where are you? Are you okay? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ow, don’t shout. You’re being rather loud. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>No I’m not. I’m talking like a normal person. Er… thinking like one.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Normal to you, maybe…. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Master? You with me? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, Anakin, I am here. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You sound hurt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s nothing. I’m fine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can’t lie to me. I know who you’re with. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Was with. Not anymore. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You escaped? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I am currently en route to Coruscant. Or…. somewhere. I’m not sure. That depends on the will of my other passenger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Other passenger?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes, I was rescued by an old enemy turned friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s not important. Where are you? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m at Pa… I’m at the temple, Master. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Alright, Anakin. How was your mission? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Master, stop. Don’t pretend like this is just a normal conversation. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>……… </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I guess you aren’t gonna answer that. Just like you never answer my questions. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anakin-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never mind. Send me your coordinates, I’ll bring the Twilight and pick you up. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ah, I’m conferring with my new friend. We’re close to Kerkoidia. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>That’s out in the expansion region, isn’t it? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Raydonia is quite a ways away from Coruscant. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’ll be there as soon as I can. Hold on. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I always do.</em>
</p><p>“So, you want me to land?” Ventress asked as Obi-Wan extracted himself from the conversation with Anakin.</p><p>“Yes, Ventress, that would be excellent.” </p><p>“And then what? Leave you there until the whelp shows up?” </p><p>“If that is what you desire, then yes.” </p><p>Ventress sighed, looking at him, stretched out on the floor. “No. I’ll deliver you to the idiot myself.” </p><p>Biting back the urge to tell her Anakin wasn’t an idiot, he said, “I’m assuming you would prefer it if I made sure he didn’t attack you?” </p><p>“Would be pretty nice. I don’t fancy getting run through with a lightsaber today.” </p><p>“You already nearly did.” Obi-Wan pointed out. </p><p>Ventress sat down next to him. “Speaking of which, what’d you do to piss off the red one? He seemed like he already knew you.” </p><p>Obi-Wan chuckled dryly, and pushed himself into a sitting position. “How familiar are you with the attack on Naboo, about fifteen years back?” </p><p>“I don’t know much about it.” Ventress admitted. “I asked that snake Dooku about it once, but he refused to tell me.” </p><p>“Makes sense.” Obi-Wan murmured. “That’s probably one of the few things that we agree on. It wasn’t a particularly enjoyable day for anyone.” </p><p>Ventress didn’t want to sound concerned or anything, but now she was rather intrigued. “What happened?” </p><p>“Well, my Master and I were on the scene. The aforementioned Sith Lord showed up, and… well let’s just say I’m the reason he happens to be missing his legs.” </p><p>Ventress, looking mildly impressed, stood, and began bringing the ship down for a gentle landing. </p><p>“Kark, Kenobi. You really do have the worst luck, don’t you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Um yeah that happens. Seems like an odd place to end but I didn’t actually plan this story before I made it because I never know if people will like my stories. </p><p>So it ended! Blam! I don’t know when the next chapter will come out but hopefully it’s soon. </p><p>Yes, Kerkoidia is a real Star Wars planet and found a map, it’s somewhere between where I think Raydonia is and Coruscant and the name sounded cool, soooo....</p><p>Also..... Anakin, lovely, I do love you. I swear I’m not trying to make him suffer.<br/>But I like making Obi-Wan suffer (for some weird reason though I swear he’s my favorite and maybe I just like to see people caring for him when he’s injured) but somehow Anakin is twice as fun to write when it involves Obi-Wan in trouble cause he gets all *hand waves* wibbly.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>